


Человек и его два мозга

by WTF_MOSK



Series: Человек и его два мозга [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон не ожидал, что найдёт Шерлока в таком состоянии, когда оставлял его на несколько дней</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек и его два мозга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man with Two Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567147) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel). 



\- Джон.  
Джон пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное о необходимости ещё поспать и попытался натянуть подушку себе на голову. Снова раздался голос Шерлока, на этот раз громче. Джон развернулся на матрасе так, чтобы видеть вход в свою спальню. Но никого не увидел. Что там ещё задумал Шерлок? У Джона не было на это сил. Только он начал снова проваливаться в сон, как услышал странный скребущийся звук на полу.  
Перегнувшись через край кровати, Джон увидел, как нечто двигалось в его направлении. Это что-то было высотой чуть больше полуметра и светилось синим цветом. Ватсон издал совершенно немужественный писк и отпрянул от края кровати. Светящееся нечто продолжило двигаться в его направлении, и ему даже показалось, что оно прибавило скорости. Джон замер, когда из этой штуки раздался голос Шерлока.  
\- Успокойся, Джон. Я всё могу объяснить.  
Ватсон ущипнул себя за руку. Было больно, так что он не спал. Он включил свет, чтобы рассмотреть всё получше. Джон несколько раз моргнул. Перед ним на каком-то подобии робота-скелета балансировала банка, в которой плавал человеческий мозг. У этой штуки было множество ножек, как у паука. Раньше Джон ничего подобного в своей жизни не видел.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Да? - раствор, в котором плавал мозг, светился бледно-синим, когда голос Шерлока раздался из микрофона, который располагался спереди банки.  
\- Ты мозг в банке, - Джон снова ущипнул себя, на этот раз сильнее. По-прежнему было больно.  
\- Это очевидно.  
От этого тона у Джона перед глазами возник образ Шерлока с выражением на лице, которое означало «не будь идиотом».  
Джон сделал пару глубоких вдохов в попытке успокоиться. Это безумие. Он разговаривал с мозгом без тела.  
\- Почему ты мозг в банке? Ты точно таким не был, когда я четыре дня назад уехал на медицинскую конференцию.  
Ноги робота несколько раз дёрнулись.  
\- Джон, только пообещай, что не станешь кричать на меня.  
Глаза Джон сузились. Когда Шерлок говорил такое, Джон точно знал, что ему не понравится то, что раздастся из микрофона.  
\- Что ты натворил, Шерлок?  
\- Это была не совсем моя вина, - мозг начал расхаживать из стороны в сторону. - Если бы я стал дожидаться Лестрейда с подкреплением, преступники бы скрылись. Им следовало прибыть быстрее.  
\- Если бы ты подождал несколько минут, как любой нормальный, здравомыслящий человек, то не был бы сейчас чёртовым мозгом в банке!  
Джон швырнул подушку через комнату.  
\- Ты дал себя убить, ведь так? Один из них тебя прикончил. Правда это все равно не объясняет, почему ты в банке.  
\- Технически, я по-прежнему жив, Джон, - робот качнулся взад вперёд. - Видишь? Я жив.  
Джон не проронил ни слова. Он скрестил руки на груди и принялся ждать.  
\- Кое-кто из людей Майкрофта работал над этой технологией после того, как увидел нечто подобное в нелепом многосерийном фильме, который ты так любишь, про женщину, которая хочет заняться сексом со своим братом, потому что не знает, что они родственники. А их отец странно дышит и ходит в чёрном*.  
У Джона ушло несколько мгновений на то, чтобы понять, о чём говорит Шерлок.  
\- Я не думал, что у кого-то есть технологии, чтобы провернуть нечто подобное.  
\- Я первый, - судя по голосу, Шерлок был горд этим. - Майкрофт сказал, что если бы им понадобилось на десять минут больше, чтобы доставить моё тело в лабораторию, я бы на самом деле умер.  
Джон почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица.  
\- И никому в голову не пришло позвонить мне или отправить сообщение, чтобы сообщить, что ты… такой? - Ватсон указал на робота.  
\- Это не очень хорошо, ты в курсе, Шерлок?  
\- Никто не собирался тебе звонить, пока не было уверенности в результате. Была огромная вероятность, что что-то пойдёт не так.  
Робот сделал небольшой разворот и Джон подумал, что ему как-то нужно сделать для него маленький плащик.  
\- Я собирался рассказать тебе утром, после того, как ты отдохнёшь, но решил, что лучше раньше, чем позже.  
Джон со вздохом встал с кровати и сел на пол.  
\- Что ж, дай мне рассмотреть тебя. Объясни, как это всё работает.  
Шерлок начал рассказывать в том же привычном для него темпе, в котором протекал его мыслительный процесс. Джон пялился на светящийся мозг. Он делит квартиру с мозгом. Если бы Джон не знал его лучше, то мог бы поклясться, что Шерлок наслаждается собой в виде мозга ещё больше, чем когда был в человеческом теле. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше смысла в этом было. Шерлоку больше не нужно есть или спать (не то, чтобы он раньше ел или спал как положено). Плюс ко всему, он по-прежнему мог ходить на места преступлений.  
Джон поднял руку, заставляя Шерлока прерваться.  
\- К твоему сведению, когда мы будем на месте преступления, я буду носить тебя повсюду в слинге для маленьких детей, чтобы на тебя случайно не наступили или не сбила машина. И мне плевать, как неловко это будет выглядеть. А отпускать тебя буду, когда нужно будет что-то осмотреть.  
\- Можно мне слинг выбрать?  
\- Конечно, - прыснул Джон. - Можно мне теперь вернуться в кровать? Мы можем поговорить об этом утром.  
Робот ещё раз развернулся, и направился в коридор.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

*Кто не догадался, Шерлок говорит о «Звёздных войнах»


End file.
